


The Moon In Your Eyes

by GazettExoticfan12



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Wolf AU, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12
Summary: Yixing led a normal life, being a high school student with good grades and friendly with everyone in the school. He thought his life was boring and he wanted something exciting to happen. Can an angry-looking intimidating Alpha wolf count as exciting enough for him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Looks:  
> Kris, Luhan, Tao= Wolf mv // Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Kai, Chanyeol= History mv // Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun= Growl mv // Chen= Mama mv
> 
> SHINee = Hello mv (Onew's smile is ugh!!!)
> 
> BAP = Young Wild & Free mv(where I discovered that Youngjae wants to become my bias instead of Yongguk or Himchan T_T)
> 
> So I wasn't sure what kind my wolves would be, so everyone is a normal wolf with no ranks and can get pregnant if they are submissive, but the omegas are rare and always submissive no matter what.
> 
> Just remember that I'll try to keep my omegas able to protect themselves and not like in the ABOverse where they need protection. In nature the female wolves are only protected during their pregnancy from what I know :))

It was night as they moved into their new home and, ignoring the piled-up boxes with their stuff, the two shorter ones crawled into the taller's bed, curling up on each side of him. His own arms came up to wrap around each one's waist as he sighed contently.

"This city is big," the youngest teen muttered against the ravenette's shoulder. "Big enough that we can get lost in it, blend in easily."

"That's the reason I chose to move us here," Kris said, stroking the blonde's hair on his right. "It's far away from home that no one would recognize us and populated enough for us to remain anonymous. We will be safe here."

"There are so many smells though," Luhan whined softly, nuzzling his Alpha's neck. "My head hurts just trying to keep up with so many scents at the same time!"

"You'll have to get used to it, Lulu, because we'll be going to school starting tomorrow," Baekhyun sing-songed before pouting. "I still don't get why I have to be a year bellow you both."

"You are a year younger, Baekkie, so you can't be in the same year as us," Luhan cooed smugly. "Remember that we don't want to draw unnecessary attention. Being the new kids will get us enough attention as is."

"Plus Alpha wants to keep Lulu-hyung close," the youngest said cheekily. "Being so cute, we have to look out for potential assholes who'd want to take advantage of our little Bambi." Said teen blushed in embarrassment and huffed irritated.

"You're both being overprotective," he sulked. "I can defend myself just fine and Baekhyun gets just as many admirers as I do. And stop calling me Bambi! I'm a wolf not a freaking deer, Bacon, thank you very much."

"Let's just sleep, guys," Kris cut them off with amusement in his voice and the two quietened down immediately. "We start school tomorrow and I don't want us to be late on our first day."

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

Yixing let out a bored sigh as he got out his Literature book and a notebook for his notes. Another day in school that would pass by just like all the previous days, with nothing new happening to shake up things a little bit.

"Hey, did you hear?" came his best friend's voice and the brunette looked at him confused.

"What are you talikng about, Jongdae?" he asked the younger one.

"We're getting three new students today, two of them in Minseok-hyung's year and the third in our year. The news are all over the school, I heard some first year girls talikng about them." Jongdae had barely finished saying that when the teacher came in followed by a short light brunette boy. A very feminime-looking boy, with an impassive face and fair looks, dark mischievious eyes lined with eyeliner.

"Wow," Yixing mumbled, surprised at how at ease the newbie was despite looking as frail as a girl. Dark eyes found his as soon as the word came out and Yixing saw amusement flash in the other boy's eyes. 

"Class, I want you to welcome a new student who has transfered here from Beijing, so I want you to be nice and help him adapt," mr. Kim told them pointedly and the boy bowed a little.

"My name is Wu Baekhyun, nice to meet you," he said in a soft voice that was heard quite clearly. The girls started whispering and even some of the guys seemed to focus more on him, swooning over his cuteness.

"You can take a seat next to mr. Zhang," the teacher said kindly and Yixing barely managed to raise his hand so the new kid knew where to go. He smiled at the boy and Baekhyun returned it with a nod and a smile of his own.

At lunch break, Baekhyun followed his pack's scents to their class, but when he got there two guys were blocking his path.

"Move it already," he snapped impatiently, pushing through while he spoke. "You're in my way."

"No need to rush, short stuff," the blonde one said with a smirk and Baekhyun turned on his heels sharply to glare at him.

"What did you just call me?!" he hissed darkly, but an arm wrapped around his middle to stop him from maiming the human and he instantly calmed down as the scent of his Alpha washed over him.

"Easy there, Baekhyun," Kris said sternly, his eyes looking once at the two young humans before returning to his pack member. "No fighting, remember what we said yesterday."

"Let's eat outside," the doe-eyed teen behind them suggested and Baekhyun agreed with a nod. The three of them left, leaving the two humans behind to stare at their backs, the blonde one's eyes on the one called Baekhyun, while his friend, a dark-haired sun-kissed boy, stared at the doe-eyed male. 

"Sehun, who're they?" the dark-haired one asked, his interest picked, and Sehun shrugged.

"No idea," the blonde mumbled. "Let's ask around and find out."

Luhan shifted a little uncomfortable as he could feel everyone staring at him and his brothers. Kris quickly caught on, a cold glare on his face as he stared down the students staring at them, scaring them effectively.

"Thanks, Yifan," the fair blonde murmured grateful with a smile at his Alpha. "It was starting to make me nervous." 

"Oh, you poor darling," Baekhyun cooed at him, pulling the slightly taller boy in a tight hug and ignoring Luhan's struggle to escape.

"You're trying to kill me by smothering me, I just know it!" Luhan pouted after he was finally releashed with Kris' intervention.

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

Kris sighed as he left his packmates at the library, confident that Baekhyun would scare away anyone who thought of even approaching Luhan. Despite being small, the light brunette could be quite scary when he wanted. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the alluring scent he had caught in the school throughout the last month, so it was expected that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

Yixing cursed as he rushed home. His Math teacher had wanted to speak with him and he was late for his part-time job. He was startled when he bumped into something solid and he gasped as he felt himself falling. But an arm was suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a strong chest. He looked up to his savior only for his eyes to widen in shock at the sight of the taller of the three transfer students Kris. Slowly Yixing realized that his hands were on the taller male's chest and he blushed deeply.

"Are you alright?" the ravenette's voice broke through his thoughts and Yixing nodded dumbly.

"I-I'm sorry for b-bumping on you," he muttered weakly. "I wasn't watching where I was g-going." He mentally cursed his stuttering, wondering since when that became a habbit of his whenever he talked to Kris. It wasn't that he hadn't talked to them during the month since they transfered to the school, in fact Baekhyun talked to him and Jongdae all the time, but he had never spoken directly to Kris.

"No harm done, so you don't need to apologise," Kris said dismissively, but internally his wolf was clawing to get out as the alluring scent that had been following for the last month hit him with full force. It's coming from him, Kris realised quickly and his wolf purred at the sight of the shy smile he received from the smaller boy. Yixing smiled shyly at his savior, not daring to move in the slightest since he felt oddly safer in the man's arms than any other place in the world and he was scared to break the spell surrounding them.

Meanwhile, Kris was trying to push back the sudden urge to lean in and nuzzle the boy's neck, to get his scent imprinted in his mind forever. Reluctantly, he slowly pulled away from the brunette to let him stand up straight, but he bent down to gather Yixing's fallen bag and jacket, handing them back to their owner with a lop-sided smile.

"T-Thanks," Yixing mumbled, looking at his feet awkwardly and Kris felt his overprotectiveness make an appearance at how cute and vulnerable his little mate was.

"Call me Kris or Yifan, my actual name," he blurted out suddenly, startling both himself and Yixing with how loud it came out. He didn't want to scare the kid away.

"I'm Yixing, but my friends also call me L-Lay as a nickname," Yixing rushed out in one breath and Kris just loved how easily the boy blushed.

"Yixing," Kris tested out the name and the way it rolled off his tongue made Yixing shudder a little at how right it sounded coming from Yifan, which didn't go unnoticed by the older male.

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

Baekhyun could feel his left eye twitching in irritation as he could feel a pair of eyes on him and he knew who the idiot staring at him was and that said idiot was grinning at his direction. Luhan was biting his lip to keep from laughing at the scene before him. The younger of the three wolves had always been like a hurricane personality wise and keeping his emotions, especially his anger, under control had never been a strong point for Baekhyun, so seeing him trying to stay calm and not bite off the human's head was hilarious.

"Ugh, where the hell is Kris?" Baekhyun muttered impatiently, trying to ignore the small red box on his desk. "If he's not here in ten minutes, I swear I'm gonna drop-kick his idiotic ass! He hasn't stopped staring for the the whole month and I'm starting to lose face."

"But he means no harm," Luhan pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "He keeps putting those chocolates you like on your desk whenever class is empty and we both know it's the same person. Why are you so against him?" The blonde omega frowned at his brother and Baekhyun huffed with a pout. It wasn't his fault that the human boy had found out he liked chocolate, especially with how closely the human was watching him. Baekhyun hated trying to control his natural reaction to the guy's irritating scent that he just couldn't get out of his mind, and his wolf was getting annoyed along with Baekhyun himself. An annoyed Baekhyun plus his equally annoyed wolf meant a disaster waiting to happen.

Luhan, on the other hand, was getting love letters from a secret admirer, but there was some kind of perfume not strong enough to irritate his sense of smell but enough to confuse it so he wouldn't sniff out who it was. All he could distinguish was a faint scent of honey that clinged to the letters. The blonde wolf was flattered by the attention and the sweet words in the letters and his heartbeat always raced whenever he got a new letter. Kris was on edge, not happy with not knowing who Luhan's secret admirer was, because it meant they couldn't know what the guy's motives were. Baekhyun was anxious too since he thought himself as Luhan's adopted mother, even if Luhan was older than him. Though he had admitted he was a little bit jealous of how romantic it was to get love letter, but only to his brothers.

At that moment the two omegas were waiting at the front gates of the school for Kris, when Baekhyun caught a sight that made his eyes widen in surprise and he instinctively elbowed Luhan in response.

"Oww! Baekhyun, that freaking hurt!" the blonde hissed, rubbing his poor abused ribs with a glare at his brother, but Baekhyun just snorted before pointing towards Kris who was walikng side by side with a blushing boy that the two recognized as Yixing, who seemed to always look for Kris whenever they were in the same room. "You don't think there's something going on between them?"

"His scent is all over Kris and Kris' is all over the kid," Baekhyun mumbled with a mischievious look. "I think it's time we get to know our dear Alpha's little friend."

"Who're we stalking?" Tao's voice startled them, making Luhan squeak and Baekhyun growl at the thought of his Bambi scared.

"Tao, stop appearing like this every time," Luhan exclaimed with a glare and a hand over his heart, making both Tao and Baekhyun wince at the look.

"Stop scaring my baby all the time, panda boy," Baekhyun hissed with a low growl, slapping Tao's arm hard enough to make him wince in pain.

Tao was a beta that went to their school and had introduced them to the only two others like them in the area. Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo had been friends since they met as five and four year olds respectively and Kyungsoo, though being on the short side and smaller than Joonmyeon, had taken it upon himself as an alpha to protect the older boy who was an omega. After meeting Tao, who was struggling with the language since moving from China, the two took the scary-looking but sweeter than sugar beta under their wing and haven't separated ever since. It only took one look at the three interacting with his brothers for Kris to ask them to join his small pack. Kyungsoo had been hesitant to trust them at first, but after Luhan and Baekhyun stood up for Joonmyeon when some guys were harassing him, he changed his mind. The three omegas had been saved when a senior student named Minseok, who was obviously taken with Joonmyeon, had threatened the guys to leave Joonmyeon alone.

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

"Stop following me already!" Baekhyun exploded incensed to the brim, his power lashing out in responce to his errant emotions and light filled the room. Luhan started calling his name frantically, but the light user was feeling too much to be able to reign in his raging power. Ever since they had started school here, wherever Baekhyun went, he could feel his stalker's eyes on him. He saw the guy at every turn and Baekhyun was not a patient person. The endless chasing around was wrecking the last of his patience, enough was enough.

"Baekhyun, that's enough!" Kris' Alpha voice broke through Baekhyun's haze and the boy suddenly felt so drained. He fell on his knees and Sehun made to catch him, but Luhan caught him first.

"You can't just push him without giving him some space to breathe," the omega said furious. "Do you even know what we are? We've been betrayed before, so you can't expect Baekhyun to trust you so soon. You should stop and think really well about your future, because there's no going back if you someday decide you don't want Baekhyun anymore. Make up your mind, Oh Sehun, or stay away from my brother." Luhan shot him a murderous look as he lifted Baekhyun ih his arms with ease despite how thin he was.

"Don't breathe a word about what you saw today," Kris warned the lanky teen with a growl and Sehun nodded absent-minded.

Sehun took Luhan's suggestion to heart, so that night he sat on his bed and started thinking. He knew what he wanted to do in his life, but he just couldn't imagine his future without Baekhyun. Sehun realized he had fallen hard for the beautiful boy from the first moment when Baekhyun had snapped at him to get out of his way. He couldn't give him up without trying one last time. So he gathered all his courage and approached the intimidating Kris, asking to see Baekhyun. Neither of Kris' brothers were at school, so he had no other choice. Surprisingly, Jongin seemed to have the same idea as him.

"If you're going to talk to your future boyfriend, then so will I," Jongin had mumbled nonchalant. "I'm not losing Luhan either."

Luhan was the one to answer the door, glaring at Sehun for a moment before looking to Kris in question. Kris nodded to show it was okay to let the two humans in their house.

"Take him up to Baekhyun's room," Kris told him, pointing at Sehun. "He came to talk things out with Baekhyun." The blonde wolf frowned but said nothing, choosing instead to turn around and head to the staircase. He paused at the top of the stairs, making Sehun pause and turning to level the younger with a hard look.

"This is your second and last chance," Luhan said sternly. "Make it count or Kris will be the least of your worries when I get my hands on you." Sehun nodded at the older boy's threat.

"I won't mess up, hyung," he said seriously, his eyes determined. "I'm not leaving here without showing Baekhyun that I'm not going to let go. Without him I'm nothing, as cheezy as it sounds." 

"It's still up to him in the end."

Luhan pointed at Baekhyun's door and Sehun was left alone, standing in front of his soon-to-be boyfriend's room. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. There was little light penetrating through the windows, but it was enough for him to make out the lump under the bed covers. His eyes took in the smaller boy who was curled on his side with his back facing the door. Sehun closed the door, taking off his jacket and crawling under the covers to curl around Baekhyun's form.

"You're thinking too much," came Baekhyun's sleepy voice as he pushed closer to Sehun's body. "You're warm." Baekhyun wiggled to turn around and looked up to Sehun warily. It was the first time that Sehun was seeing Baekhyun without eyeliner or other kind of make-up and it was refreshing to see how innocent the usually sassy boy looked. Sehun mentally chided himself and gathered his thoughts. 

"I don't know what happened last time and I don't care if you like it or not, but I'm not leaving you, Baekhyun," he said quietly, his arms tightening around the other boy's waist. "Not now, not ever. I thought it through carefully and realised I've fallen for you the moment I saw you. I thought of every possible future and none of them was without you. I'm not going to let you go. I'll never betray you or hurt you or let anyone else hurt you for as long as there's still a breath in me. I promise you, Baekhyun." The wolf's eyes shiwed his surprise, while his face had turned beat red by the time Sehun was done talking. Baekhyun's hands clutched at the taller's shirt and he hid his face in Sehun's neck. He nuzzled the younger boy's skin, taking in Sehun's unique scent and feeling the blonde nuzzling the top of his head.

"I can turn into a wolf, I can control light and I can get pregnant," he said softly and Sehun nearly chocked on his breath. "Too late to escape now." He giggled softly when Sehun pulled him on top of him and rained kisses on his face.

"I guess I can put up even with brats to be with you," Sehun fake groaned, "but only as long as they're my brats too. Actually, why don't we start practicing right now?"

"Sehun!" Baekhyun looked scandalized, but then he started laughing. "You have to become a wolf too for us to have pups. One bite and two days later you'll wake up like me. Are you sure you want this?" Sehun grinned widely and shook his head.

"Nope, you're not getting rid of me so easily. I made my choice already and I won't back down on it, so deal with it!" Baekhyun leaned up to kiss him briefly, but Sehun rolled them around and attacked Baekhyun's lips viciously.

Meanwhile, Luhan was at the kitchen making some sandwiches for their guests to hold them until dinner and he could feel Jongin's eyes following him. He had thrown Kris out of the house with instructions to sniff out Yixing and spend some quality time with him, telling him to return in time for dinner.

"So, how did you find out?" Luhan asked with a hum to show he was only curious. Jongin sat up straighter and nodded in thanks for the plate placed in front of him.

"My best friend Taemin is like you," the boy answered honestly. "He told me everything about wolves and explained how to find out if someone is a wolf. He moved away with his parents when we were ten, but we still keep in contact through phone and video calls. I told him about you and he said that I have to think seriously about it unless I regret it. Said I'd have to become a wolf?"

"Wolves mate for life," Luhan explained. "To truly be mated to each other, you have to turn into a wolf. When mating, each wolf bites their mate to mark them and it shows everyone that they're mated. Wolves live longer than humans, heal faster and we can communicate with our inner wolf. And apparently mine thinks you're my mate despite you being human." Jongin tilted his head on the side.

"Well, I thought it through ever since I first saw you and I really don't want to lose you," the tanned male chirped with a grin. "So we can date to get to know each other and when we're both ready, you turn me and we mate." Luhan giggled at the barely conceiled eagerness in the boy's voice.

"You know I can actually smell your pheromones, right?" Jongin's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, but Luhan caught the slight increase of said pheromones that signaled that Jongin was aroused. He giggled again. "Don't worry, I won't let you wait for that long to bed me. We do have to get comfortable with each other before I turn you."

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

Yixing was walking to the cafeteria with Jongdae and Chanyeol on each side, feeling nervous. After their shared Biology class, one of the three new students, Luhan, who was also one of his 'love interest' 's - as Jongdae called it - brothers , had invited Yixing and his friends to join them for lunch break.

"It's just lunch, you don't have to be so nervous," Jongdae chirped deviously and smirked slyly. "Oh, I forgot about your crush on mr tall-dark-and-handsome, right?" Yixing scowled at him with a deep blush as Chanyeol snickered next to him, but didn't say anything in answer.

"Yixing, over here," came Luhan's voice and they looked up tomsee the blonde deer-like male waving at them from the table where he sat with four others. Jongdae and Chanyeol sat down and pulled Yixing down in between them, so he was sitting opposite of Kris and he felt his stomach turn to knots. When he chanced a look up, he caught Kris staring at him, but the ravenette simply nodded in greeting and Yixing smiled timidly at him with a light blush. Luhan exchanged a knowing look with Baekhyun and surprisingly Jongdae when it seemed that neither Yixing nor Kris would look away anytime soon.

"So, you guys know me already," Baekhyun said loudly with a smile. "My brothers are Luhan and Kris and the others are Joonmyeon-hyung and Kyungsoo, we're only missing Taozi."

"I'm Jongdae, me and Yixing are in the same year as Baekhyun," Jongdae introduced himself. "Chanyeol there has been my friend since we were in diapers and we helped Yixing-hyung when he moved here from China. And there's also Minseok-hyung, but he can't make it to lunch, he's working on a project. He's the oldest in our group and is usually the one to get me and Chanyeol out of trouble."

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

Kris wasn't sure he liked how manipulative his brothers were, but he couldn't say he minded in this case. Yixing was invited for dinner at their house, which was now considered the pack's house, and of course all of the pack had to come as well as Yixing's friends Jongdae, Chanyeol and Minseok and then there were his brothers' boyfriends Sehun and Jongin. Thankfully, Kyungsoo and Luhan had remodeled the living room a little to make more space, a second coffee table joined with the one they already had there. Kyungsoo with the help of Luhan and Joonmyeon had cooked a variety of dishes and some strawberry cheesecake for dessert, while Baekhyun with Tao cleaned the house to make it more presentable. Kris was ordered to stay out of their way and relax in the backyard until their guests arrived, since he was more likely to create more of a mess.

The dinner was an excuse to gather the six humans together and tell them the truth, or at least tell the four of them not in the know that they were wolves. Kris was just about ready to climb the walls with how anxious he was. He really hoped that Yixing wouldn't hate him or be scared of him once he found out.

Well, when he got a kiss at the end of the night, Kris figured that it was safe to assume his mate still liked him and wasn't mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut part~~ ;)

Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for Kris to hang up the phone. The wolves could feel their leader's anger through the pack bond, while the humans could see the dark look on his face. Yixing touched his wolf's arm and Kris turned first to him and then to the rest.

"That was Henry," he addressed his brothers, both Luhan and Baekhyun remembering the nice alpha that had helped them move to their new home. "He's a member of my father's pack, but he always helped my mom. He called to warn us that my father is coming here with a dozen wolves to drag us back to China. Henry said he's ready to kill me if he has to." Luhan gasped and Baekhyun's arms tightened around Sehun's waist. 

"What's the history between you and your father?" Kyungsoo asked curious and Kris sat down, pulling Yixing on his lap for comfort.

"My mom was a beta and a lone wolf that lived in the city," he started quietly, Yixing sensing his wolf's mood and running his fingers through Yifan's hair comfortingly. "My father had just become the Head Alpha of his pack and was in town with some others. He caught my mom's scent and followed it to her. They never marked each other since he already had a mate arranged for him to marry, but father was furious when my mom told him she was pregnant. He wanted an omega that he could control, but mom was a beta without a pack and one hell of a temper. She was able to take care of herself and me, so when father never came back, she moved to Beijing to start anew half a country away from him." Kris smiled suddenly and chuckled. "I was three when she found Luhan and Baekhyun, a stick thin omega pup taking care of another barely two years oldomega pup in the forest an hour from our house. We were out for a run when we heard whimpers and crying. Turned out to be Luhan crying as he tried to help a whimpering Baekhyun with a high fever. Mama coaxed them to her and we took them home. It was a long night as she cared for Baekhyun and Luhan nearly got sick with worry. Afterwards, mama offered to adoot them and I became their big brither despite Luhan being older than me." His face darkened and Luhan exchanged a look with Baekhyun. They knew which part came next. "We were seventeen and sixteen when mama fell ill and my father appeared at our doorstep. He had found out somehow where we lived and when he realised I was an alpha, he wanted me to join him. I still remember how disgusted I felt when I saw how he looked at my brothers when he noticed they were omegas." Said boys shuddered at the memory.

"I felt like a piece of meat about to be devoured," Luhan muttered darkly. "I had to take a scolding hot shower that night to get rid of the feeling of his eyes." 

"You and me both," Baekhyun added with a growl. "He had the audacity to wink at us and I wanted to poke his eyes out so much. We kept our powers a secret for a reason, but when he tried to grab mama, Luhan threw him against the wall." 

"We all saw the greed that filled his eyes," Kris continued with a grim face. "Mama warned him to stay away from us, but she didn't trust him to do that. Before she died, she made sure we had enough money to move away. We sold the house and bought this, covered our traces and moved as far away as we could."

"And now he's coming here," Joonmyeon concluded concerned. "Along with twice our numbers as well. What can we do?"

"And we'll also have to make sure he doesn't get a whiff of our human mates," Tao said with a worried look to his boyfriend, clutching Chanyeol's shirt. "Someone will have to stay with them and that leaves four of us at the least."

"Not if you turn us all as well," Minseok suggested and Jongdae nodded serious.

"It makes sense to do it now," he said with a glance at Kyungsoo. "That way we will have time to prepare and train."

"I can call Taemin," Jongin told Kris after sharing a look with Luhan. "He's my best friend, a beta mated to an omega and he's in a pack of five. Jinki-hyung is also friends with another pack that lives near them, with six members, and I know they'll join us to help. Some of them have powers too."

"Do that," Kris said eventually with a resigned sigh. "If it comes down to a fight, I'll settle it myself with my father, Alpha against Alpha. That way no one else will get hurt. If I win, we won't have to worry about going home if we want ot one day."

"When you win," Yixing corrected him with a frown and Kris smiled at him.

" _When_ I win then, Xingxing."

Two days later, Kris was standing with his brothers on either side of him and Yixing half-hidden behind him. Jongin stood a few feet in front of them as they waited for the Shinee pack and their allied pack to arrive.

"Jonginnie!" The newly changed alpha was bowled over by his excited beta friend and barely held back a yelp. Taemin got up and helped him up with a wide grin, his eyes taking in the younger boy's appearance and easily spoting the mating mark low on his collarbone. "So you already mated, huh? I knew it was only a matter of time with how you fangirled ober your cute omega. Where is he? Introduce him to me, Kim Jongin!" Jongin spluttered through his blush at his friend blurting out his 'fangirling' and Luhan snorted amused as he walked closer to the duo.

"My name is Wu Luhan," he introduced himself and the redhead shook the offered hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. Thank you for coming on such a short notice." 

"Jongin is Taemin's friend," said a smiling brunette as he came forward, Taemin's Alpha from the descriptions. "So he's considered part of our pack by extension. We're glad to help whichever way we can." Kris came to stand next to Luhan and they shook hands. "Lee Jinki, Alpha of the Shinee pack and happily mated to Kim Kibum and Choi Minho. You know Taemin of course and Kim Jonghyun is his mate." Jonghyun waved eagerly at them before glueing himself to his mate's side, followed by a tall beta and an omega with cat-like eyes, both of them framing Jinki protectively. Kris nodded at them in greeting and gestured to his own.

"I also thank you for coming on our time of need," he said gratefully. "Luhan and Baekhyun are my brothers. My mate is Yixing and that's Baekhyun's mate Sehun, Tao and Kyungsoo are next to them." Kris then looked to the pack of six that stood a respectable distance away so as not to appear a threat and Jinki grinned.

"That's the BAP pack," he exclaimed brightly. "Yongguk-ah looks menacing, but he's just a big teddy bear at heart." The six men took that as their cue to approach and the one at the front scowled at Jinki.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can call me names, chicken-wings," the scary-looking man muttered before turning to Kris. "Please ignore him. I'm Bang Yongguk and I hope this is the start of a long-time alliance between our packs. Jinki says your pack is quite big now."

"You still forget your manners, Bang," a small beta said disapprovingly, causing Yongguk to flinch just the tiniest bit. "Please excuse my rude mate, he gets a little stir crazy when it comes to protecting our pack. My name is Yoo Youngjae and the rest are Kim Himchan and his mate Choi Junhong, Moon Jongup and his mate Jung Daehyun. It's nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along."

"Why am I introduced as 'his mate'?" the sun-kissed omega, Daehyun, whined with a pout. "Are you looking down on me for being an omega?!"

"Don't make me bite your tail, Dae," Youngjae said sharply and the other four chuckled. "I reserve that right as your best friend and I _will_ use it." Daehyun pouted and borrowed in his mate's arms to find comfort. 

"I told you that doesn't work, hyung," a tall baby-faced omega, Junhong, said in exasperation. "Can we eat now, Youngjae-hyung? I'm hungry." Himchan cooed over his mate's cute puppy look.

"Kyungsoo and his roomate Joonmyeon have offered their house for you to stay," Kris said with a smile, rekeaved at how friendly his new companions were. "It's next to us and big enough to be comfortable. If you'd like, some from my pack have prepared a small feast to welcome you."

"Literally a feast," Baekhyun chirped, hooking arms with Jonghyun and Daehyun after hoaxing him away from Jongup. "Jongin also told our cooking staff about your favorite foods!"

"Who're you calling cooking staff, Wu?" Kyungsoo asked with a growl and Baekhyun yelped before rushing forward faster. "Don't make me neuter your boy-toy." Sehun's eyes widened in alarm and he spluttered.

"Don't bring me into this, hyung," he whimpered scared. "I didn't even do anything!"

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

From Jinki's and Yongguk's packs, only five wolves had an ability. Daehyun could control the weather, Himchan had telepathy, Jonghyun was a mind-reader, Kibum could cancel other powers and Minho could control someone's body like a puppet. Despite Minho's kind of scary ability, no one treated him differently after finding out, something that the man himself was thankful for. They had less than a week to get to know each other, but they quickly figured out how to work together and trained in case the confrontation between the two sides came down to a fight. Jinki and Yongguk weren't surprised when Kris told them his plan, both of them knowing they would do the same to keep their pack out of a fight and to protect them.

On the day of the confrontation, they were alerted by Minho, Taemin and Jongup who were on patrol that Kris' father had arrived. Kris felt apprehensive at the news, but his brothers and Yixing reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"I'll be right there next to you, Yifan," Yixing whispered sweetly, kissing his mate hard on the lips. "I love you, remember that when you're facing him." Kris returned the sentiment thankful and Yixing stepped aside to let his mate be hugged by Luhan and Baekhyun.

"If the asshole tries to cheat, we're stepping in whether you want us to or not," Baekhyun mumbled against Kris' chest and Luhan nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Baekhyunnie, Luhannie," Kris whispered, hugging them as tightly as he could. "If I lose the fight, the others know to take you away. No way am I letting that pervert have you."

"Well, make sure you _don't_ lose, Wu Yifan," Luhan ordered him with a snarl and Kris nodded with a fond smile at him.

Kris was standing a few feet away from the main group with Jinki on his right and Yongguk on his left. They were the first line of attack and defense. Behind them, all three of their packs stood in three lines. Minseok, Tao and Chanyeol along with Minho and Jongup at the front line, keeping the omegas in the middle with Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Taemin, Youngjae and Himchan bringing up the back. All of the omegas were ready in case they'd need to fight and the older had the younger ones close to them. Everyone was ready to change at a moment's notice.

Wu Luoxing was an impressive man, as tall as Kris and it was obvious that Kris favored him in looks. The men behind him shifted uneasy at the sight of Kris' sizeable group. Their Head Alpha had told them that they would be facing only six wolves and that three of them were omegas. 

"My son, I see you are well," Luoxing said with an easy smile, but it faltered when he saw Kris' blank face.

"You have no right to call me that," the ravenette said emotionlessly. "You abandoned me even before I was born and seventeen years later you appear and demand I join your pack. Does your pack know how you looked at my brothers, my _omega_ **underage** brothers, and and how you tried to attack my mother in her own house when she told you to leave and never come back? Do they know how you dared to threaten my brothers? Now you come to destroy the life we have build here. You think I was angry before? Well, now I'm pissed!"

"Wu Yifan challenges your Alpha Wu Luoxing in fight," Jinki said in an authorative voice, showing just why he was an Alpha. "Alpha against Alpha as is the rule."

"I agree", Kris growled and his father smirked arrogantly.

" You think you can take me on, son? Very well, I agree too. When I win, I might decide to take one of your brothers as my mate."

"They're already mated and I don't think their mates would agree," Kris said with a sharp grin as Sehun and Jongin snarled angrily.

"We'll challenge you next if you think you can threaten our mates, asshole," Sehun snapped darkly and Jongin snapped his jaws in response. "I'll rip your head off before I let you lay a finger on my mate!"

"Enough talking," Kris bellowed and changed into his black wolf, sharp teeth bared in a snarl, and Luoxing growled before changing too.

It was obvious that they were evenly matched. Luoxing was led by greed and arrogance and had experience due to his age, but Kris was younger, driven by his desire to protect his mate and family, and he thought of every move he did carefully, keeping track of his body and the wounds he got. He swapped his claws at Luoxing, but the older wolf avoided them in time and managed to sink his teeth in Kris' shoulder. Kris howled in pain and shook him off, throwing Luoxing against a tree hard enough to make him groan in pain. Soon Kris gained the upper hand as he pinned Luoxing to the ground, his jaws clamped down on the older wolf's neck. One move and Luoxing's neck could easily snap, killing him. Luoxing went limp, aware that the fight was over for him and so could be his life. 

"Wu Yifan is the winner," Jinki announced loudly. "The fate if the defeated lies in the winner's hands." Kris sank his teeth just a tiny bit deeper, looking to his brothers and Yixing before looking to his father's packmates. His pack trusted him to make the right choice and Kris would never kill unkess it was necessary, so he slowly pulled away from his father's wolf form.

"You owe me yiur life now, Wu Luoxing," he said in his Alpha voice. "You are hereby stripped of your title and position in the pack and you are exiled to become a lone wolf for the rest of your days. No pack will ever let you in. If you ever dare to attack my oack and family again, I will kill you myself." Luoxing shrank back in fear and for the first time saw the woman he once loved in the strong Alpha before him. "As for the rest of you," Kris continued and turned to his father's pack who shifted nervously. "You are free to return to your families and I promise that none of us will harm you."

"But we have no Head Alpha anymore," a young beta said. "What will we do now?" Luhan and Yixing came to stand next to Kris, Yixing's hands brushing over Kris' bruised face as he healed his mate and making the Chinese wolves gasp in wonder.

"Yifan is Luoxing's son," Luhan started. "Do you think you can accept him as your new Head Alpha?"

"He is young and still has a lot to learn," an older wolf, an alpha in his late forties pointed out. "But we can tell he has a good head on his shoulders. Our pack can use some fresh ideas and opinions." The other wolves murmured in agreement at the man's words.

"Would the pack be adverse to moving here?" Kris asked thoughtfully. 

"We will discuss it among the pack, but I don't think there will be objections," the man answered truthfully. "Ther is more space here and the pack grows with every year that passes."

* time ~ ~ ~ skip *

After saying their goodbyes to the Chinese wolves, there was a parting feast to thank their new friends and allies and the younger wolves of the three packs promised to call each other whenever they had the chance. Now they could go back to their normal lives and normal meant...school!

"I can't believe something life-changing like becoming werewolves happened to us and we _still_ have to go to school," Sehun whined pitifully against his mate's shoulder.

"Welcome to my life, Hunnie," Baekhyuun said bitterly. "And then there's college if it's necessary. Kris won't take 'no' for an answer, says we can't depend on hunting alone to survive all the time. I say he just enjoys watching me slave over homework." Sehun sighed and nuzzled his neck, nimbling on his skin. 

"Let's take advantage of the quiet for now," he mumbled with a sly smirk. "There are better ways to celebrate our victory aside from food."

"Oh?" Baekhyun hummed with a leer appearing on his face. "You have something on mind, _Sehun_?" The alpha shivered at his mate's sultry voice and attacked his mouth with no remorse.

"Yifan!" Yixing gasped for breath as his mate moved inside him in slow hard thrusts. "Faster, _please!_ "

"No," Yifan chocked out in between gasps. "We had to rush the first time, but now we have the whole night ahead." He sucked hard on Yixing's sensitive neck, making him moan and arch his back at a particularly rough thrust. "Say you're mine, Yixing. I need to hear you say it out loud."

" _Yours, yours, always yours,_ " Yixing chanted in repeat, his eyes tearing up at the overload of pleasure in his body. "Yifan!"

Afterwards, they laid together in bed with Yixing cuddled in his mate's arms and his head on Yifan's shoulder, the two sharing kisses languidly and feeling content. Now they had forever to be happy and live at peace with their family and pack.

* * *

Phew!!! I managed to finish this today and got some sleep in between! I hope the smut at the end wasn't too lame or bad-written @_@ Let me know what you think of the story, all comments will be appreciated :) 

Sayonara~ ~

Lotto is my drug and Blood Sweat & Tears is my addiction XD


End file.
